


обереги

by wxldcard



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, Werewolves, Witches, драббловойны, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: она из тех самых ведьм, которые не боятся ни крови, ни криков, ни уж тем более нарушить баланс между мирами, зазвав из зазеркалья то, чего оттуда приглашать не следует.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 6





	обереги

**Author's Note:**

  * For [september_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/september_first/gifts).



только утро, которому она заранее проиграла, - и ничего больше, никогда после.

из бумбокса выл безымянный подражатель синатры, солнце слепило глаза сквозь замызганные окна - жалюзи они еще вечером сняли на чистку. в дайнере густо пахло пылью и маслом для жарки. джису стояла посреди разбитого сервиза и чувствовала, как давно остывший чай пропитывает мыски туфель.

\- ну, вот и все, - улыбнулась лалиса.

она всегда приходила за полчаса до пересменки, когда в дайнере не оставалось больше никого из стаффа: джису читала узоры на ее ладонях, водила по старенькой карте леса, побелевшей на линиях сгиба, кристаллом с родовой подвески в поисках скрытых охотничих лагерей, рисовала лалисе пальцами на теплой шее обереги. иногда они просто сидели в пустом зале, слушая новости по радио, и джису дремала, склонив голову на плечо лалисы. ее приятно дурманил запах, почему-то навсегда запомнившийся ярче и четче всего остального: от лалисы пахло листвой и костром, росой, свежестью - всем тем, чем так дико и заманчиво пах лес.

лалиса сказала: я прекрасно знаю, что от ведьминского проклятия меня не спасет ни один оберег. что оно - из тех проклятий, которые разрываются лишь смертью наложившего его, или же смертью жертвы.

она стояла в дверях и не торопилась заходить, подчиняясь, видимо, уже просыпающейся волчице, которой всегда требовалось приглашение. никакое зверье не подойдет к тебе, пока ты его сама не позовешь, - так ей, кажется, в детстве говорила бабка, когда джису добралась в изучении теории мира до оборотней и до смерти испугалась клыкастой картинки в книжке. 

последние недели лалиса была сама не своя, суетилась, жалилась, говорила что лес зовет ее насовсем, - и лес снился джису: из этих снов на нее грозно шептала чаща, по-людски кричали птицы, трава жадно тянула внутрь себя, словно трясина или зыбучий песок.

обереги и впрямь не работали: лалисе все труднее удавалось избегать охотников, все чаще превращения вызывали адские муки, все дольше разум волчицы отказывался уступить место людскому даже после физической трансформации. ее неприятно колотило, когда она говорила, что дженни - просто мстительная сука. из тех самых ведьм, которые не боятся ни крови, ни криков, ни уж тем более нарушить баланс между мирами, зазвав из зазеркалья то, чего оттуда приглашать не следует.

людское спадало с лалисы стремительно, как старая шерсть; дело было не в луне, от которой она давно уже не зависела, но в речи, в осанке, в том движении головы, которым она встречала резкие звуки. во всем этом уже безошибочно читалось нечто звериное. совсем скоро охотникам не нужно будет искать лалису в лесу по ночам, совсем скоро они узнают в ней чужачку по лицу и походке, и тогда все закончится.

джису слушала бормотание лалисы, заговаривала ей настойки для здоровья и снова чувствовала себя слишком светлой, чтобы быть полезной в тихой войне.

\- я собираюсь покинуть город, - сказала лалиса в то утро, и джису уронила поднос, разбив сервиз. - это ненадолго.

они в четыре руки собрали осколки, джису вымыла пол, а лалиса вынесла мусор. и только гораздо позже, когда они сидели вдвоем за столиком и слушали радио, джису решилась спросить:

\- ты пойдешь искать дженни?

лалиса ничего не ответила, но, уходя, вернула джису старую подвеску на удачу, самодельный амулет с треснувшим бутылочным стеклышком. она улыбалась, стоя в дверях, и поднявшееся солнце светило ей в спину, размашисто красило тенью заострившееся лицо. 

еще до того, как разложить таро, до того, как вкопаться в кофейную гущу, попросить духов о вещем сне, о видении; еще до всего этого, каким-то исконно человеческим предчувствием джису уже знала, что.   
они тогда виделись в последний раз.


End file.
